


The Engineering Lab

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, oral sex (female receiving), unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Its Halloween night and you are stuck at your job in the Engineering Lab of Stark Tower, just as Steve returns from a mission you soon find out that Captain Rogers likes tricks and treats, and is happy to give you both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps, buckle in. This was inspired after watching CATWS for like the 10th time, and in the elevator fight scene those electro magnetic ‘cuffs’ they attach Steve to the wall with inspired me… then my brain went off on a tangent… this is low on plot, and what plot there is is basically one of a bad porno. I am sure that you are all sensible enough to know that if you don’t have a condom, having anal sex as a back up plan really isn’t the ‘safe’ option. Using Vaseline as lube also is not a good idea.   
> Nothing about this fic is a good idea.  
> Just enjoy the damn smut :-)

The Engineering Lab

The sound of the door opening made you look up from the workbench, smiling when you saw him walking towards you;

“Captain Rogers, not out with the rest of the team?”

You watched as he walked into the room, noticing how we was wearing his all blue stealth suit rather than his tri-colour usual outfit. You couldn’t help it but the blue suit was your favourite, it made him look meaner, more dominant, someone that would give you orders and you would happily take them. It also helped that the suit clung to his body so beautifully that it showed off everything nature and science had blessed him with. He placed the two taser guns he’d reluctantly taken on his mission on the table, shrugging as he did so;

“No, they’d already left to go trick or treating whilst I was still on duty. I’ll let them have their fun; it was never really my thing...”

He pulled out the stool next to you and sat himself down, smiling as you set the piece you were working on and the small screwdriver down;

“What did you do to these this time?” Picking up the tasers that seemed to be completely fried

He smirked, clearing his throat;

“Umm... they kinda had a run in with some water...”

You gave him ‘that’ look, as in the ‘not again’ look. The ‘you tend to break every weapon I give you’ look;

“Steve! I worked for ages on those!”

“I’m sorry doll; you know I don’t get on with weapons very well. I’m more of a ‘hands on’ guy”

Setting them down you tried to keep your mind off of what you would like Steve to keep his hands on of yours. Shaking you head you smiled at him as he sat next to you, fiddling with what you had been working on;

“What’s this? They look familiar...”

Gently taking the items from him you placed them back on the counter;

“Please don’t touch those; I’m still trying to calibrate them”

“Sorry” He gave you the puppy dog eyes look and you were surprised that you didn’t melt into a puddle of your own juices right there and then.

“If you must know they were salvaged from the Triskelion when they were clearing the site. Stark wanted to investigate the technology as they were primarily HYDRA designed”

You sat quietly for a moment, feeling Steve watch you as you worked on the small bars, adjusting the polarity of the circuits before setting them down to get something from the other side of the room;

“You know you don’t have to wait around in here if you don’t want to” you called over your shoulder as you fetched a few items.

“Did you want me to go?”

“No, it’s nice having some company for once”

Steve lifted the two small U shaped bars in his hands and you could see the trigger of recognition in his eyes as he realised what they were and the last time he’d seen them;

“Exactly what modifications are you doing to these?”

You paused, a grin on your face as your hand slipped into your lab coat pocket;

“I gave them a remote control”

At that exact moment you pressed the activate button and watched as Steve was thrown backwards onto the cool metal surface of your workbench, his hands flying above his head as the strong electromagnets immediately sought out the closest steel to attach themselves to. You couldn’t help but to grin as he lay prone on the table in front of you.

“Ha ha, very funny” he lifted his head up to look at you, raising an eyebrow as you slowly walked towards him; “If you wanted to pin me down you just had to ask”

Watching him writhe against his bonds was one of the most erotic sights you’d ever seen, his biceps tense, his chest puffed out, and oh my god those thighs; so beautifully meaty as they were clad in that dark Teflon fabric. For a moment your gaze travelled to his crotch and you could admire the impressive bulge where the suit was pulled tight. Inadvertently you licked your lips as you approached;

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to actually have you flung back like that”

Steve grinned at you;

“Oh don’t worry Doll, I’ve gotten out of these before, if I wanted to get out of them I could...”

He let that comment hang in the air for a moment, the mood in the room suddenly very sexually charged.   
You’d had the hots for Steve since you joined the Engineering R&D team, and it helped that he and the rest of the team came down to give them input on new gadgets, but you’d always but down his flirting to just being nice. Now, with him spread before you your mind was working overdrive at the thoughts that were running through your mind;

“Okay... this is a good test... Could you try and get out of them?”

You watched as he struggled against his bonds, twisting his body in the most glorious ways as you watched him writhe around on the table. Suddenly you heard a metallic twang and he stopped;

“One side of the left one has come undone”

“And the right one?”

He wriggled again;

“Nothing, still holding fast”

“Okay, I need to just adjust it”

Without pausing to think what you were doing you found yourself climbing up onto the table, leaning over Steve as you concentrated on the left cuff, trying to concentrate as you worked the tiny screwdriver against the polarity ports, but being distracted by his intense body heat that was radiating from his suit against your body. Moving over him you were lost in your thoughts as you checked the other one, only when you sat back to tell him to try it again did you realise you were straddling his hips. As he moved beneath you, you could feel a bulge starting to grow against your thigh, the feel of him twisting his hips and his suit rubbing against the skin of your thighs making you wet. When he suddenly stopped your eyes darted up to his, seeing his pupils blown wide with lust;

“Doll, I lied...”

“About...”

You didn’t have time to finish your sentence, suddenly he was wrenching his wrists free of the cuffs and his hands were on your body; one behind your neck as he pulled you down for a searing kiss, the other on your butt as he angled his hips up so you could feel his dick hard against your core. Through the kiss you were vaguely aware of him sitting up, letting your knees fall wider apart as you pressed down onto his lap, before he was sliding off the table and resting his booted feet on the floor.

He finally broke away from your lips and you found yourself gasping for air. His fingers plucked at the buttons of your blouse, releasing each one slowly until your bra was on show;

“Oh this is definitely my kind of trick or treating”

“Surely this is more treat than trick?” you commented as you watched him start to shrug off the top half of his suit

“No, there’s definitely some tricks involved too”

You hadn’t felt him putting the electronic cuffs around your wrists until it was too late, but suddenly he was pressing the activation buttons on the side and you found your hands were pinned to the table above your head;

“Steve!”

You cried out as your legs dangled precariously over the edge of the workbench, your ass barely supported until he stood between your thighs, pulling your legs around his waist as his lips started to trail down your neck. Pulling down the cups of your lacy bra you let out a guttural moan as his tongue worked around one nipple before moving to the other, his pearly white teeth nipping at the hardened teats until you were arching your back to him. His hands worked their way under your skirt, pushing it up around your waist before his fingers wrapped around the elastic of your panties. With a loud grunt he pulled hard and you heard the thin fabric rip apart, tearing them from your body as his fingers immediately worked against your folds.

“Mmmm so wet for me, I get the feeling you like the idea of cuffs...”

It was true, you had always had the fantasy of being tied up or restrained, but had never felt comfortable with any partners to try it. You attempted to form a reply to Steve but as he crooked two fingers into your cunt and his thumb rubbed against your clit you lost the ability to speak, instead letting out a low groan as you felt your walls cling to his digits.

Lifting your head you could see him fumbling with the fly of his suit, reaching in and pulling his hard cock out through the opening. It looked lewd and the sight of his dark blue suit with his angry cock sticking out from it made you release another flood of moisture over Steve’s hand.

“Like what you see Doll?” he asked as he fisted his cock, pumping it a few times.

You nodded a few times, licking your lips before a thought suddenly made you stop;

“Steve... do you have any protection?”

This in turn made him pause, a confused look on his face;

“Huh? You mean like the tasers?”

You groaned, you had forgotten that Steve was really from the 40’s where sexual protection wasn’t a thing;

“No you dope, a condom...”

He blushed, releasing his cock before resting his hand gently on your knee;

“Dammit... sorry. Its not like it’s something we usually need when I’m in uniform... if I had my wallet with me I would... fuck... shit...”

Normally you would let it go, you had the depo injection every three months so were covered, but you’d missed your appointment that week and so you were now overdue, not sure if you would still be covered. But also dammit you were as horny as hell, and you weren’t sure when you’d next – or ever again – get the change to fuck Steve Rogers, and Steve Rogers in his Blue Stealth Suit of Sex for that matter. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted it, something you kept on hand for engineering purposes, to help get screws into tight holes, but you still had a sly smirk on your face that you always kept a tub of it laying around. Steve looked to where your eyes were trained and back to you and you knew in that instant he was thinking exactly what you were. Reaching over he grabbed the small tub of petroleum jelly and leant over you, his fingers still knuckle deep in your pussy;

“Oh doll...” his lips trailed up the side of your jaw; “Would you like me to fuck you up the ass?”

You bit your lip, not wanting to say it aloud but your body betrayed you, your walls gripping onto Steve’s fingers as you clenched at the thought of being stretched by that thick veiny cock that was currently resting against your thigh.

“Doll, you’re gonna have to say it...”

“Yes Steve... fuck me up the ass...”

As he rocked his hand against your cunt you felt his lips curl into a grin against your ear;

“That’s my girl...” he stood back and smiled at you as he popped the lid; “I’m going to get you nice and worked up, ready for me... you can just relax and enjoy the ride...”

As he pulled his fingers free of your cunt you whined at the empty feeling of them no longer being inside you, watching as he scooped out a large glob of the opaque jelly onto his index finger before his hand disappeared between your thighs again. You hooked your heels up onto the edge of the workbench, spreading yourself for him as you felt that first touch of his finger against your puckered hole, smearing the lubricant around before he pressed against the tight ring of muscle. For a moment your body resisted, until you took a deep breath and relaxed as you exhaled, enjoying the feeling of his finger sliding in up to the knuckle.

“Oh god... yesss...” you threw your head back and rested it against the cold metal surface of the bench, relaxing your body as Steve started to work his finger in and out of you, stretching you.

With your eyes closed you hadn’t been watching what he was doing, so when you felt his warm breath against your cunt you let out a little squeak, only to rapidly follow it as his wide tongue swiped a long stripe through your folds, from cunt to clit. His other hand worked its way between your thighs and soon he’d slid two fingers back into your cunt as his tongue and lips tortured your clit, the pleasure he was giving you making you loosen enough for him to slide a second finger into your asshole.

With four fingers inside various holes and his tongue working the script from Mary Poppins on your clit you could feel your orgasm approaching rapidly, your wrists twisting in the restraints as your thighs quivered, the rough brush of Steves beard against your folds all too much and you came with a scream, your body shaking as you rode wave after wave of pleasure until you were spent.

As you lay panting on the workbench you felt Steve pull his fingers free from your body and lean over you, kissing you hard so you could taste yourself on his tongue. You watched as he grinned at you, taking another large glob of the jelly and smoothed it over his raging cock, the tip dripping with need as the veins stood out angrily against the thick shaft;

“Just relax Doll, I’m gonna make this good for both of us...”

He took one last scoop from the jar and smoothed it over your relaxed asshole, making sure a good amount got inside before he rested the smooth tip of his cock against you and pushed.

With the lube, the double fingering, and the effects of your orgasm he was able to slowly slide in, not rushing things as you stretched around him, each inch causing another moan of pleasure to escape your lips. When you felt the warm touch of his thighs against your buttocks you realised he was fully seated within you, the rough brush of his balls rubbing against your creased turning you on even more. You watched as he gently ran his hands up and down your thighs, his tongue poking out to his top lip as he struggled to hold back, just gently rocking his hips until he felt you relax enough to start fucking you.

With each pull and push back and forth you both let out small grunts, the touch of the Teflon suit brushing against your skin, the feel of your body quivering around him making him even harder. Soon he was fucking you at a steady pace, his slim hips snapping back and forth as he plunged into your depths. You could do little but arch your back and grit your teeth as you wanted to scream and moan as loud as possible, but even at this late hour you knew you would not be the only people on the Engineering floor. When his hand trailed to your cunt and he slipped two fingers back into you your body clenched around him, and the shit eating grin on his face told you that he was going to make you come so hard you’d never be able to keep quiet. When his thumb brushed against your clit you squealed, knowing that you were close;

“Steve! Fuck me harder”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his breath short where he was holding back

“Yes!”

With his free hand he pulled one of your legs up to his chest, your ankle resting against his shoulder. He slammed into you, his fingers working against your clit and curling to find that spongy spot high up on the front wall of your womb that would send you over the edge, his thick cock repeatedly slamming into your asshole until finally you reached utopia and you were screaming as you came, your body tightening around Steve’s and therefore setting his own orgasm off.

You both fell back onto the workbench, your bodies limp as he was still buried deep within you, his soft hair brushing against your chin as he rested his head on your chest;

“Wow...” he muttered

“Yeah, you could say that”

The sound of the buildings AI came over the PA system, F.R.I.D.A.Y’s animatronic voice making you both listen;

_“Engineering Lab, please report; Sensors picked up the sounds of a struggle”_

“Oops” Steve grinned at you; “Well, I think I did just explode...”

F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice immediately sounded back through the speakers;

_“Taking preventative action for explosion, fire suppression systems activated”_

“FUCK!”

Steve grabbed the cuffs that still held your wrists to the table, ripping them free of you as he somehow managed to pull the two of you under the bench just as the foam from the fire extinguishers covered your workroom.

Your bodies slipped free from each other as you huddled under the metal bench laughing, watching as the foam filled the room until finally switching off when it was about a foot deep. Looking at Steve as his eyes sparkled blue in the faint light under the table you cleared your throat;

“So... how about a drink tomorrow night?”

He leant forwards and kissed you softly;

“How about a shower tonight?”

“Sounds like a good idea... I’m covered in sticky white gunk”

As he stood and tucked himself back into his suit his smirk told you that even after the shower there would still be some sticky white gunk involved... perhaps even during the shower...

 

 


End file.
